Iga
Iga is a(quite lazy) member of the Megaman Team Community. He is currently Buster Rod G. of The Seven Mercenaries and Woodman of Wily's Warriors. Background Seven Mercenaries Iga was originally Unit 1-GA(1337 4|-|0Y!1!!1), the model name of a kind of children's toy that resembled a monkey. Naoshi found 1-GA in a garbage dumpster, and renamed him to "Iga" in the first epilogue. His general attitude is likely to jest at appropriate times, and has an overall "playful" manner of speech. According to the writer(me, dang it), this behavior is based on the attitude of Ghostbusters protagonist Dr. Peter Venkman. Wily's Warriors Iga was a new identity reprogrammed by Dr. Wily into Woodman's body, originally belonging to Koala. His personality is more irritated and more serious than the Mercs' "Iga." Though justifiably so, due to his silly shape and design. His demeanor is somewhat comparable to Cyros' behavior, that being rather annoyed by some of his other teammates. In the events of Business of War, Woodman is given a new upgrade by Wily, giving him much greater size, more strength, and most notably the ability to grow large coats of leaves on the backs of his fists. He was also made with a "leaf mullet" in his upgrade, giving him a little more offensive and defensive ability with his head, but also keeping him in his eternal and unavoidable state of looking very silly. Abilities as Woodman Leaf Shield - Wood Man can control up to four leaves that can be used as a shield. These leaves are also razor-sharp, with the ability to cut through most metals. Durable Body - Wood Man enjoys employing his own body as a weapon, often using his frame to slam into objects. New Overall Body Design - Ties in a little with his Durable Body. He's gone from a little over 6 feet tall to now a mass of roughly 10 feet in stature. His fists are immense(approximately one-third his own size), and to compensate, his natural standing posture is now that of a gorilla. Though he can still hold his dukes up for awhile if he needs be. To give more description as to the size of his hands, imagine his fingers each being about as thick as a doorknob. Leaf-Coated Fists - Woodman can grow the same leaves that he uses to make his Leaf Shield out of the backs of his hands to coat them with the leaves, adding even more injury to his foes. It takes him a good three seconds to fully grow a nice coat of them on his fists though, so he needs to either prepare beforehand or find some cover to give him enough time to grow them out. Tangling Roots - Easily my most thought-out ability. If Wood is standing on a natural surface(such as grass or sand, just nothing man-made), he can thrust one or both hands into the ground and make up to 10 roots(depending on how many fingers he threw into the ground) shoot up from the surface to either trip an enemy up or just plain entangle them from up to 15 yards away, provided that the enemy is close enough to the ground to get nabbed. If he tries, he could crush a Joe with it, but the most it can do to an RM is immobilize them. Also, as long as he's using this ability, he has to remain grounded at that spot until he retracts the roots back before he can make any real movement again. Solar Laser - It's rumored Dr. Wily has outfitted Wood Man with a solar-powered laser, but given his flammable nature, Iga hasn't had much incentive to test this function out Trivia There is no trivia yet! Fooled you! Category:Epilogue Characters